Ethan
Ethan is one member of Red's pack and he is the third in command. When Paul told them that new girls have arrive Kiba told to Ethan and Ash to kill them. He and Ash agreed and run away. In their Wolf forms he and Ash were discuting. Until they saw two girls (Lyra) and (Mei). Ethan said that they have to wait if they cross the river. When the girls crossed it Ash attack Mei and Ethan attack Lyra. But when he is about to kill her, he saw her eyes and felt something special for her. Ash confuse runs with Ethan. In the way Ash was reclaiming about why he didn't kill her. Ethan told him that he felt something but they were interrupted by Green telling them that they are late, Ash told him that he will talk to everyone. When they arrived Ash told Kiba about what happened. Kiba angrily told them that nobody of his memebers will fall in love with humans and he sends Paul and the others to kill her. Ethan concerned thought that he can't kill her.In their Wolf form they were waiting until night to attack the girls, Ethan thought that that girl isn't there.Arrived the night they invade the girls's house, they were walking and sniffiling. When Ethan and the others saw Red with the girl he couldn't kill her, Ethan thought that Red happened the same. In the way Paul was reclaiming to Red until they arrived and Paul told everyhting about what happened, Kiba didn't care anymore as he thought carefully. Ethan and Red were happy.Ethan trys to run away but Kiba stopped him telling them that they have new members they meet Kris,Barry,Drew and Kenny then they all went ti sleep. Ethan went to find Lyra to see her one more time. He saw her sitting on an banch then he present herself Lyra asked him how he knows her name Ethan nervious he lied to her after a long time Lyra told him that she needs to go and Ethan asked her when he will see her again, Lyra respond to him that son and leaves, Ethan thought himslef that he knows where ahe lives and walked away.In the next day he with the others visited the girls after a long talk, they leave, then he is seeing running with the others to eat a deer. When they were resting, they disccused about love then they leave to see them one more time.He and the others told them to visit their home, when they arrived, Red told the girls to stay just before they could enter they hear a scream, he and the others saw how Red transformed into a wolf. He and the others bring the girls inside. He and the others saw Red and Barry enter too then Ethan and the others and explained all and they presented their too friends. At the next day Etha was doing his labors unti he heard Kiba's howl, he trasnformed into a wolf and ran, when he arrived they saw all reunited. Kiba explained that new enemies have appeared N, Silver,Cilan,Hugh,Trip and Tetsu fearing he and the others ran to warn the girls. Ethan told them about the new pack and leaves. At their home, Kiba ask Paul,Green and Ash to hunt, they agreed. Later they saw they girls comming, Ethan asked them why they take so long Lyra told them that they got lost. But they saw Paul runing telling them that Green and Ash were captured by N and his pack. Yellow started to cry but Ethan and Red told them that the are going to rescue them. Later Kiba told his plan. And everyone ran to rescue them. When they attacked by surprise he fights at the side of Kenny. They ran waway when Kiba ordered to them. When they arrived Black and Lucas apologized to Kiba of not rescue Green and Ash. Kiba just said that they will have another opportunity. At the next day thye visited the girls all wehere shcoked to see Green alive after that they leave the girls to reunite wih Kiba.Then they saw Kiba muttering something to Paul when Paul leaves, Ethan wondered about what was going on. Then they saw Ash comming, all huge him but they saw Paul telling them that he saw the girls with N's pack, Ethan and the others were shocked and they didn't believe him. Then Kiba started to say that they need to kill the girls, all were shocked, but Red reveals to him and ran away Ethan follow him with Brendan,Kyouhei and Lucas. Then Red named him as his third in command. When they arrive to the girl's house Ethan talked to Lyra and he confessed his love to her, Lyra happily return his feelings and the two kissed. Wolf form His wolf form is brown with scars in almost all his body, he runs faster but not to beat Kiba and Ash. His wolf form looks like Drew it said that they are relatives or Drew is his son, but both don't know it. Category:Shape-shifters Category:Male Characters